


I told you not to forget who’s the boss in the bedroom

by Woody



Category: Caffeine (2006)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody/pseuds/Woody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a one-shot, I think. I hope you guys like it, it's just Tom and Dylan acting like dicks, but they still love each other ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you not to forget who’s the boss in the bedroom

‘I’m sorry for being such a bitch today, sweetheart, but my head was buuursting.’  
‘I know, I know, it’s okay.’  
‘No love, it’s not okay, how are you feeling?’ Dylan wanted to say something. ‘And be honest!’ Tom looked Dylan straight in the eyes.  
‘I’m fine, really.’ Tom kept staring at him. ‘I mean, Sam tried right? Right?’  
‘Yes, yes, absolutely.’ Tom nodded while he sipped of his coffee, holding his pinkie in the air. Dylan smiled, he loved Tom for that. ‘You know what would make me feel a lot more better?’ Dylan smirked at Tom. ‘Dylan, I’m not your sex slave, you know.’ ‘Oh, I know.’ Dylan stroked Tom’s face and kept on smirking. ‘But it--’  
‘No Dylan, no buts.’ Tom looked Dylan in the eyes. ‘Butt.’ Dylan giggled and Tom looked up and threw his hands up in the air. ‘O my God, Dylan, you’re so immature!’ Tom quickly got up and walked into the kitchen. ‘Honey wait.’ Dylan jumped up and ran after him. He stood behind Tom and put his arms around him. ‘Sweetheart..’ He kissed the back of Tom’s neck which made Tom tremble and turn around. ‘Don’t sweetheart me Dylan, I--’  
‘Can’t you make me something nice then?’ Dylan smirked. ‘Maybe some lasagne, it’s your specialty right?’ A surprised and offended oh came out of Tom’s mouth. ‘Oh no you didn’t!’  
‘Oh yes I did.’  
‘You’re such a dick Dylan.’ Tom smiled when Dylan brushed a strand of hair from his face. Dylan was a tiny man next to Tom, but if people only knew how he could wind Tom ’round his finger. ‘Oh how much I hate you right now.’ Teased Tom. ‘Yeah, yeah, I’m a dick, I know, I know.’ Dylan put his arms back around Tom. ‘You still got a headache?’ ‘Oh Dylan!’ Tom sighed, ‘God I can’t stay mad at you.’ ‘So..’ Dylan moved his body closer and closer towards Tom until there was no space between them anymore.  
‘Dylan--’ Tom moaned, his heart was pounding like crazy. ‘I..’ Dylan shushed him and took his hand in his. He led him into the bedroom and threw him on their bed. Tom gasped when Dylan jumped on top of him, their foreheads touching. ‘It’s nice to look you in the eyes for once.’  
‘Oh stop teasing, I’m not that tiny.’ Dylan put his face in Tom’s neck. Tom gasped again. ‘I love to see your eyes, they’re gorgeous.’ Dylan had lifted his head and was now studying every inch of Tom’s face. ‘Oh stop it, you’re just trying to make me feel bad.’  
‘Me?! What are you talking about?’ Dylan looked at Tom in shock. ‘I…I--’  
‘I’m just teasing you, love.’ Dylan smirked. Tom pushed Dylan of him and rolled on top of him. ‘Hey?!’  
‘What? I’m just teasing you.’ Tom glared at him and smiled. ‘O my God, you’re so evil, you’re so devilish.’  
‘Oh now you’re just flirting.’ Tom laughed and Dylan took his chance. He rolled on top of Tom again and before he could say anything he kissed him on the mouth. Not a tender kiss, no, passionate and rough. Tom kissed him back and started undressing himself. ‘Babe, I can’t ge--’ he mumbled into Dylan’s mouth. Dylan stopped kissing him and gave Tom room so he could get his shirt of. Dylan did the same. He still sat on Tom’s lap so Tom couldn’t get his jeans off. ‘Dylan..’ Tom was getting up again but got pushed back down on the bed by Dylan who slowly started playing with the button of his jeans. He started kissing Tom’s face, then his chest and moved downwards. He removed Tom’s jeans and he felt Tom’s erection under his body. He grinned and removed Tom’s underwear. Tom groaned while Dylan removed his own clothes and put on a condom. He laid down on Tom again and turned him around. When he entered Tom, the latter let out a moan. Dylan put his right arm against Tom’s chest and he buried his face in his neck again. Kissing Tom tenderly and biting his ear. He felt Tom tremble beneath him and looking for something to grab onto so he put his hand on top of Tom’s whilst leaving hickeys on his neck. He kept moving his hips and kept thrusting until Tom left out a loud moan, shortly after that he also came and kept on laying on top of Tom, who turned around so Dylan could rest his head on his chest. He loved listening to Tom’s heartbeat, especially after sex. Tom let his hand go through Dylan’s hair. ‘Honey that was.. so great.’  
‘I know, I told you not to forget who’s the boss in the bedroom.’ Dylan grinned at Tom. ‘Oh you bastard!’ He hit Dylan in the face with his pillow and they both burst into laughter.


End file.
